board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(6)Victor Sullivan vs (11)Aya Brea 2018
Ulti's Analysis Every contest has some matches where the board takes a giant dump on the casuals (and they give it right back sometimes too!), and this was one such example for Character Battle X. That said, this was a debated match on the board as well, with only two thirds of people supporting Aya Brea. The casuals clearly supported him far more than we did. The basic argument is Victor Sullivan is a huge casualbait character with being from Uncharted, while Aya Brea legitimately hasn't been relevant in gaming for 20 years. On top of that, her only contest highlight was going 50-50 with Donkey Kong all the way back in 2002 for over half the match before choking. Let's not forget that Donkey Kong, one of the biggest choke artists in contest history, clutched on someone. That's Aya Brea's lone point of relevance in these things. Backing a newcomer over someone as unscrupulous as Aya isn't a bad bet, even if it didn't pay off. When the match finally started, Aya ended things in seconds. This was a 60-40 beating for 24 straight hours, and when I say 24 straight hours I mean it. These percentages didn't budge one inch for the entire match, and a once debated match was a pretty boring undertaking within minutes. As we would learn later, this was not exactly a quality win for Aya Brea. Uncharted has just totally fallen off a cliff, as Nathan Drake would show us all later in hilarious fashion. Letting Victor Sullivan break 40% on you isn't exactly something to write home about. This was just a bracket with a lot of fodder in it, and some of them faced each other in round 1 before getting pasted is all. What's sad is remember when Square was actually good? For the entire 90s, every single game they released was good. Even the Final Fantasy Legends, the Saga Frontiers, and the Parasite Eves. All of them. They could do no wrong. And now? Aya can't break 60% on a character no one on this site cares about. Lightning Strikes' Analysis What happened?: This was one of the most debated matches of the first round. Literally nobody cares about Parasite Eve anymore, that series is quite dead. Uncharted has always been strangely weak on GameFAQs, despite Sony first party games doing well, including The Last of Us. Nathan Drake lost to CATS, then post-Uncharted 2 has been around the fodder line. Sully was a slight overall favourite, while Aya was the board favourite. This wasn't a blowout, but Aya won pretty easily. Earlier on this looked like it would be a fairly savage beating as Aya trounced Sully with the board vote and through most of the Power Hour, but then it turned into a fairly standard 60/40ish affair for the rest of the match. What could this mean?: GameFAQs is decidedly stuck in the past. Parasite Eve and its first sequel were well-received but they weren't classics. However, large numbers of the people voting in these polls have been here for a long time and will definitely vote for the lead of that over a (well-liked) side character from Uncharted. The 90's still reign on here. Additionally, Sully and Uncharted as a whole are quite bad. I don't think this reflects on Ellie vs. KOS-MOS because TLoU is worth a lot more than Uncharted here for some reason. I will say though, I think this match slightly disproves TJF as it was just Aya's face in the picture. Sully was arguably more recognisable in the picture, yet even a mid-tier (at best) 90's Square franchise topped him. The last thing I'll say is that this match and No Mercy vs. Path of Radiance back in GotD have convinced me that the 6-seed is the default Guru nom seed. That bodes well for Aqua and her 2-seed. Safer777's Analysis Now this was the first debatable match of the contest. Although I don't see why. Sully is from Uncharted series who is critically acclaimed but as you know we don't play new games here. We are old. Aya is from a series that the last good game was like 20 years ago. And she is from an RPG. Plus she has tits too! Okay this is sexist, I apologize. So she won easily here, what did you expected? I find it hard though that she got in this contest. I mean why? The last good game as I said was many years ago. Do people really still care for her? Also a strange fact, Aya got her 2nd win here and she hadn't win since the 1st ever contest! Better late than ever! Nothing else to say here. She won and that was it. The percentage was also less than 50%. Why? Don't people after all these years know that we don't care for new games here? Eh. Tsunami's Analysis Sully was one of the Guru noms, right? I know Aqua was one, but I forget who the other was. Aqua got a 2, so if Sully is the other, the difference in their seeding should've made this completely obvious--as well as making it obvious why I forgot who the other was, because seriously, I can't remember all of these western characters with both first and last names. Instead, the Gurus only picked Aya at an 11-5 rate. Which is still far better than the casuals, who outright favored Sully, but still. Not a great showing. Kind of understandable since Aya hasn't been relevant for over a decade, but still, we've seen her impress in these contests before. This shouldn't have been that surprising. Category:2018 Contest Matches